chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Hathaway
Amber Nerissa Hathaway is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second adoptive daughter and fifth adoptive child of Lilly Hathaway and Elle Parkman. She will have a twin sister, Noelle Hathaway. Her abilities will be Defensive Electrokinesis, Advanced Invisibility and Bone Spike Protrusion. Appearance Amber will be quite similar to her twin sister in appearance. Both will have thick black hair which will be slightly curly. Both will also have brown skin, though Amber's will be paler, and dark brown eyes. They will also share the same petite stature as children. However, Amber will eventually grow to be exactly 6 foot tall as an adult. She will then be one inch taller than her sister. Abilities Amber's first ability will be Defensive Electrokinesis. She will be capable of generating and manipulating electricity, but only in defensive situations. She will be completely unable to affect electricity at other times. She could use the ability to electrocute an opponent who is attacking her, thus defending herself. She could also use it to deflect away electricity and prevent herself from being electrocuted. Her second ability will be Advanced Invisibility. In addition to hiding herself from the naked eye, Amber will be able to utilise this ability to hide from vision-related abilities such as enhanced vision, infra-red vision or synaesthesia. She could also hide from infra-red cameras, being outlined by water or mist, and having her actions be seen or noticed. Normally, the ability will only hide her from normal vision. The additional aspects will have to be consciously activated on top of activating the invisibility. The ability will not hide her from non-visual methods such as being heard or walked into, telepathy, or the sensing of a presence or her abilities. Her third ability will be Bone Spike Protrusion. This ability will mean that Amber can produce bony spikes which will project out from her skin. It will be completely under her control and the spikes will never appear unless she wants them to. She will also be able to control their length and from where they grow. The ability will not harm her, as the bone spikes will retreat back into her body without spilling even a drop of blood, but their production will always be slightly painful. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Lilly Hathaway and Elle Parkman *Older adoptive sister - Valerie Hathaway *Older adoptive brothers - Jason, Riley and Edward Hathaway *Younger sister - Noelle Hathaway *Younger adoptive brothers - Aydan and Simon Hathaway History & Future Etymology Amber is an English name which refers to a golden stone formed from solidified tree sap. Nerissa is a Greek name which means "sea nymph". Her adoptive surname, Hathaway, is an English name which refers to a person who lived by a path across a heath. This name was chosen as the family surname instead of Parkman so that her older adoptive brother Jason would feel a full part of the family. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters